Hollywood Heights: It's time
by halleyann2017
Summary: Well Eddie and Loren are going to start their life together but will Leah stand in the way. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Hollywood Heights, Sadly. Read and Review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! I am writting a new fanfic for Leddie. Hope You like it. Some ideas I have is that Leddie gets engaged in Hawaii, have their wedding in L.A. and go on their honeymoon in he Caribbean. With that said R&amp;R, Follow me. with much love, halley.**_

Eddie: Lo, do you want to go to Hawaii and have a vacation there. I own the Penthouse in Waikiki.

Loren: Sounds like fun. When are we leaving?

Eddie: How about this Saturday.

Loren: Sounds Good, how long are we staying, so I can tell my mom.

Eddie: Two weeks. think of it as my graduation present for you.

Loren: Okay. Thanks. I love you Eddie Duran.

Eddie: Your welcome. I love you too Loren I have to meet with Jake so I'll see you later, Love you.

Loren: Okay. I have plans with Mel. She's coming over for a while. Bye. Love you.

**\- Eddie, goes to meet with Jake, not to talk Business but a engagement ring.-**

Jake: Eduardo, let's find your girl a ring, shall we.

Eddie: Let's go.

**Eddie and Jake walk into a wedding ring store to find Loren the perfect one. Eddie walk to one counter and find the perfect ring for her. It was a 14.2 carat princess cut diamond, with rubies surrounding.**

Jake: Is that the ONE?

Eddie: Yes. this is the one.

Jake: how much is it.

Eddie: $350,000.

Jake: Well buy it.

Eddie: okay. Finally I got the engagement ring that I know she'll love.

**Eddie pays for the ring and is ready too go home to his girlfriend (soon to be fiancé). his driver gives Jake a ride to his office and Eddie heads home. Eddie gets to his front door. He puts his ear to the door and hears giggling. he opens the door to see Loren and Mel watching **_**The notebook, **_**Their favorite romance movie of all time. Eddie groans and heads to his room to take a nap.**

Loren: OMG... Ryan Gosling is soo HOT! (She says it extra loud so Eddie could hear her.)

Eddie: Lo, I heard that.

Loren: I meant for it to be heard. **(She said as she was walking up to their room. she sits at the edge of the bed deep in thought. Eddie crawls up to her put his arms around her and starts kissing her neck. She turns around and pulls him into a more passionate kiss. After about 5 minutes it turns into a hot make out session. Mel walks up to the door.)**

Mel: Well... I'm going to get going, you guys can continue whatever you guys were doing.

Loren&amp; Eddie: Bye Mel.

_**So in the next chapter they will:**_

_**go to hawaii**_

_**eddie will pop the question **_

_**and Chole might make an appearance.**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**Halley**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! so this story is gonna be long so bare with me. I will try and have at least half of my story by the end of this week. Thanks, Halley. Now lets get back to the story!**_

Eddie: Good Morning Lo, ready to go to Hawaii.

Loren: Yup just gotta pack my bikinis

Eddie: how many are you taking?

Loren: 2. a red and pink one.

Eddie: are they easy to take off? **(Loren slaps his arm.)**

-Someone knockin at the door-

L&amp;E: Who is it?

Person: Papa Max.

L&amp;E: come in.

Max: Okay. **HE walk in the door looking for them. He had brought breakfast from the Café down the street. **Did you guys know that the Paparazzi are swarming the building. I suggest you go out the back way.

Eddie: Okay thanks dad. good morning.

Max: good morning. I brought some breakfast and I invited Nora here, she wanted to talk to Loren. Speaking of her when are you planning to ask.

Eddie: during Dinner tomorrow. Jake made all of the plans already. We leave tonight.

Loren: I thought I heard my name.

Eddie: my dad was telling me that you mom was on her way over. she wanted to talk to you.

Loren: Oh.. okay do I smell an omelet just for me?

Max: Yes. I brought breakfast.

Loren: Thanks papa Max

Max: Anytime.

Loren: Hi mom.

Nora: Hey Honey, can I talk to you in private.

Loren: Sure lets go to the bedroom.

-Meanwhile-

Max: Hey son can I ask you a question?

Eddie: Sure. Pops whats up.

Max: would it be weird if I ask Nora to marry me.

Eddie: I don't think so. I mean like I think it's a great idea so when are you going to ask her.

Max: Now. I was gonna do it at breakfast.

-Back to Loren and Nora-

Nora: Lo, how do you feel about me marrying Max.

Loren: I'm fine with it. If you're Happy I'm happy.

Nora: Good because I think he is going to pop the question today.

Loren: Well, I'm happy for you. Okay well im really hungry can we go and eat.

Nora: lets go

\- Loren and Nora walk back to the living room.-

Max: Before we start breakfast I have a question for Nora. **( he got down on one knee) ** Nora will you make me the happiest person on Earth and Marry Me?

Nora: YES! **( she squealed and gave him a kiss. Loren and Eddie kissed because they were happy for their parents.)**

Eddie: So, can we get to breakfast we have aa lot to do before we leave tonight.

Nora: Okay. Let's eat.

**During breakfast Loren and Eddie were having a conversation about Hawaii. Loren was trying to figure out where they were staying and making sure that they will have the security that they requested. Nora and Max on the other hand were talking about their wedding details. Mean while there was a knock at the door.**

Eddie: Lo, are you expecting anyone.

Loren: nope, what about you babe.

Eddie: No, I'll be right back.

-walking to the door-

Eddie: Chloe, What the HELL are you doing here? **(Loren walks up to him, in his shirt with her underwear on.)**

Chloe: Hello, Loren nice to see you again

Loren: My boyfriend.

Eddie: answer my question Chloe, why are you here.

Chloe: I just wanted to apologize for how I treated everyone and that I'll be moving to New York. also I just wanted to let you know that someone from Ojai contacted me, her name was Lia. she said that she was going to take you down Loren.

Eddie: Oh shit. Lia... damn it.

Loren: babe what's wrong.

Eddie: Well thank you Chloe. I wish you all the best in New York. thanks for telling me about Lia. **(Eddie closes the door and turn to Loren for comfort, he was pissed ) ** Lia is the person who took care of me when I couldn't move after my accident. She said she loved me. I told her about you. I think that's why she after you.

Loren: Well I can watch myself. can we get back to breakfast.

Eddie: yes. **They walk back to Eddie's kitchen, hands intertwined. they sit down and finish their meal talking to each other.**

Loren: Okay well I have to go and finish packing.

Eddie: So do I when you guys are finished just let yourselves out and We'll call you later when we land.

Max: okay. see you when you get back

Nora: BYE LOREN! LOVE YOU. SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK, AND YOU BETTER BUY ME SOMETHING.

Loren: OKAY MOM! LOVE YOU.

\- Eddie and Loren finish packing, with small make out sessions in between-

_**So like. Chloe is gone for good but will Lia find them in Hawaii. Please Read and review I want to see how everyone like it.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**halley**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys, So I will try and be posting at least twice a day. I don't really do anything all day so I'll try and post two chapters a day. Thanks for the let's get back to the story. **_

Eddie: Lo, are you ready to go.

Loren: yes. I have everything all packed.

Eddie: let's go. the plane is ready, and I can't wait to spend two weeks with you in Hawaii.

**Loren and Eddie go to the lobby of the building. As soon as they leave the entrance they are swarmed with the paps. They get to the car. Eddie tells the driver where to go. when they get to the plane, Nora sends Loren a text "****Be safe and call me if anything happens. Love you" ****Loren looks at the text and boards the plane. She snuggles up to Eddie and falls asleep. They are bout to land, Brenda comes to tell them to put on their seat belts. They do as they are they land no fans are there because they don't know that they are there. They head to the Penthouse in Hawaii. They turn up to the Trump Towers. They are greeted and make their way up to the top floor. The elevator open up to the living room. **

Loren: This is nice. how did you get this.

Eddie: Jake knows the owner of these suites.

Loren: Oh... where is the bedroom, I'm getting tired.

Eddie: aw, come on babe we just got here and all you want to do is sleep.

Loren: well kinda, I'm tired.

Eddie: you can't be that tired. but I guess you ain't gonna get nothin tonight

Loren: Okay do you want to challenge that.

Eddie: Let's go.

**Loren jumps on Eddie's back and he runs up stairs. He throws her on the bed and she pulls him in a kiss. he wants to pull away but she deepens it even more, by pulling ont the bed and pinning him down. **

Loren: Well isn't this a change of plans. Just so you i was into wrestling before I was into music.

Eddie: really. what are you going to try on me.

Loren: You'll see. All I know is that it's going to cause you a lot of pain. ** Loren put him in a figure four leg lock. She can see the pain in him but she doesn't stop. When Eddie starts groaning from the pain, she finally stops. **

Eddie: I'm going to take a shower wanna join me?

Loren: nah, it's ok, but I will have a surprise for you when you are done.

**Eddie went to take a shower. Loren looked in her suitcase for her pink and white lingerie but she forget she packed the black one, she puts it on and lays in bed all sexy like. There was a knock at the door. she goes to who it was**

Person: where is Eddie Duran?

_**Finally I found a cliffhanger. Review with who you think it is.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Halley**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BY the end of this chapter you will probably hate me but just wait until chapter 5. Leddie will be I promise.**_

Eddie: who is that

Loren: I don't know but she is looking for you.

Person: Eddie, my sweet love where are you.

**Eddie instantly realizes that the voice is Leah's and puts on a pair of sweatpants.**

Loren: why are you calling MY BOYFRIEND your sweet love/

Leah: Because he's mine.

**Eddie comes running down the stairs. looking at Loren. **

_DAMN. my girlfriend is HOT!_

Eddie: what the hell are you doing here Leah.

Leah: I wanted to come and see you.

Eddie: why. we are not together.

Leah: We belong to gether Eddie. Just put HER on the street and we can get in bed.

**As soon as Leah finished talking Loren went all WWE on her, she open the elevator door and push Leah with her bloody face into the elevator and shut the door. **

Loren: I am going to call security

Eddie: I called already, as I recall you were supposed to have a surprise for me.

Loren: well It's all right here.

**Loren Posed all sexy like to tease Eddie, he went up to her and tried to kiss her but she turned away.**

Eddie: I thought your surprise was ready.

Loren: Not quite give me 5 minutes and come up stairs.

**Loren walked up stairs to finish getting ready. about 5 minutes later Eddie walked up just staring at Loren. She looked so hot and sexy, Eddie ran up to her tried to carry her but she refused. Loren fell asleep. Eddie grumbled and look at his sexy girlfriend.**

Eddie: Lo, why do you have to do this to me.

Loren: because I'll give it to you tomorrow.

**Eddie fell asleep next to Loren. They cuddled until Loren sat up and Eddie a massage. Soon she started to kiss his neck. He moans wanting more. He turns over and now Loren is on top of him, smirking. **

Eddie: Lo, what is the smirk for.

Loren: Oh nothing, just admiring your 6 pack.

Eddie: really.

Loren: I think it needs to be more defined.

**Eddie climbs out of bed, walk down stairs and starts to make brunch. Loren changes into his shirt.**

Loren: what smells so good.

Eddie: Brunch.

Loren: Oh what are you making.

Eddie: It's a surprise. _Just as the question I'm going to ask you._

Loren: Okay

Eddie: Lo, I have a question for you. **He hid the ring box behind his back. He got down on one knee. **

_**Hey guys, so I have to stop here. I have some thing to take care of for chapter 5. Love you guys. PM me if you have any ideas on twin baby names. It's going to be later on. Thanks. halley**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey. so It's the chapter. Read and review. PM with twin baby girl names and any song requests that you would want in this story. Love, halley**_

Eddie climbs out of bed, walk down stairs and starts to make brunch. Loren changes into his shirt.

Loren: what smells so good.

Eddie: Brunch.

Loren: Oh what are you making.

Eddie: It's a surprise. _Just as the question I'm going to ask you._

Loren: Okay

Eddie: Lo, I have a question for you. **He hid the ring box behind his back. He got down on one knee.**

Loren: Eddie, what is this

Eddie: Loren, you are my other half, my soul mate, my everything. Will do me the pleasure of marrying me?

Loren: YES! YES! YES! **Loren was in tears because she was getting married. **Well a certain finger is waiting. **Eddie open the box with thee 14.2 carat princess cut diamond with rubies surrounding.**

Eddie: Lo, do you like it?

Loren: Not only like, I Love it. I love you Eddie Duran. I can't wait to be Mrs. Duran. I'm going to go and call my mom.

**Loren picks up her phone aand dials her mom's number.**

Nora: hey, Lo.

Loren: I'M GETTING MARRRIED!

Nora: Awwwww. Lo I'm so happy for you.

Loren: Thanks mom. Now we can plan our weddings together.

Nora: yay... well you better call Mel. I'll talk to you later.

**Loren hangs up with her mother and calls Mel.**

Mel: Hey, Lo

Loren: Mel Something just happenend that you won't believe.

Mel: what?

Loren: I'm going to be the future Mrs. Duran.

Mel: AAAAAHHHHH! Congrats, can you give the phone to Eddie.

**Loren hand Eddie the phone.**

Eddie: hey mel.

Mel: first off congrats, second if you hurt Loren, you will have me coming after you.

Eddie: okay. don't worry I'll take care of her. Do you need a pic of the ring.

Mel: yes please.

Eddie: okay we will send it to you after.

Mel: okay byyyeeee!

**Eddie hung up the phone and joined his fiancé on the balcony over looking thee beach.**

Loren: Can we go for a walk

Eddie: sure. Let's get changed.

**they get changed and head down to the beach, Loren stopped by the restaurant. Someone was playing live Hawaiian music. Loren seemed to be mesmerized by the sound of the ukulele and Guitar. the song that she was listening to was **_**He Mele No Lilo**_**. (from the movie LILO and Stitch)**

Eddie: Lo.

Loren: Huh. sorry I just love the sound of the music from here. I can't believe before this became a state it was it's own country.

Eddie: I know. Isn't it a beautiful place.

Loren: How about that walk.

**Eddie and Loren wen for aa long walk on the beach hand in hand. Eddie looks up and sees Leah. He instantly turn around with Loren and runs back to the penthouse. **

Loren: Bae, what was that for.

Eddie: I saw Leah. I thought she left the Island. I'm going to get a restraining order for her when we get back.

Loren: okay. So what do you want to do.

Eddie: Cuddle and watch movies. I can guess what movie is up first.

Loren: Really.

Eddie: Yup, The Notebook.

**Loren started to watch the movie but in the middle she started to fall asleep. She fell asleep wit her head on Eddie's lap. Someone was in the penthouse Eddie could hear pans hitting each other in the kitchen. next thing you knew Leah was staring at Loren with a Knife in her hand. **

_**I know, I know. You all probably hate me right now. Don't worry I'll make sure leah gets out the picture soon. Love you all, Halley**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, so I am pretty sure you all hate me right now. don't worry Loren will be fine. now back to the story. Kisses- H**_

Eddie: what the hell do you want Leah.

Leah: to borrow your balcony.

Eddie: why.

Leah: this. **Leah walked over to the balcony and took the knife and punctured it into her stomach and jumped off the building. Eddie looked over the side and called the cops. He told them what had happened and what she said and they didn't arrest either of them. Loren's phone starts to ring she answers it.**

Loren: Hey Adriana.

Aid: I called to congratulate you. Mel told me. When can we get a picture of this ring.

Loren: As soon as I hang up.

**Loren hangs up the phone and takes a picture of the ring and sends it to Aid and Mel. they both responded. **_dddddddddddddddddaaaammmnnnnn! I wish I could get a ring like that._

_**Hey. I'm kind of in a writers block. If you have any ideas PM and I will try and use them. Next chapter: they go back to LA and starts to plan the wedding . Also I need twin girl baby names. I was going to use Hawaiian names but now I'm not so sure. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise it will be longer next time. Kisses- H**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys. So I am going to skip ahead to when they are back in LA and planning their wedding. Just to let you know I am going to do one story at least every 2 to 3 weeks, so follow me and read my stories. Kisses- H**_

Eddie: Lo, where do you want the wedding.

Loren: Venice Beach

Eddie: isn't it public.

Loren: That's true, what about The Four Seasons.

Eddie: that sound perfect. When though.

Loren: Well I have to get back to my job as a fashion designer and you as a rockstar

Eddie: how about August 10. It's in two months. I think it will be possible. Mel is helping you plan it right?

Loren: the date sounds perfect., and yes Mel is helping me.

**Loren sat on Eddie, she pulled out her laptop and looked at the wedding venues at the Four Seasons. they narrowed it down to the Ballroom or the Garden. Loren and Mel were going to look at the place to see how much they could fit. **

Mel: Lo, about how many people are you going to have.

Loren: About 300, I think I like the Garden better

Mel: okay. did you choose the dress.

Loren: Yes. I chose Carolina Herrera's... the one that's like in twilight

Mel: Oki doki. I guess we are done for today, I am going to call Ian and make sure they got their tuxs

Loren: okay. I'm going to text Eddie.

_Loren: hey babe. I just want to make sure that you got you tux. Love you_

_Eddie: I did, and don't worry. It's easy to take off ._

_Loren: I just told Mel what you said. She wants to have a talk with you._

_Eddie: Oh great. I'll see you later. Love you._

_Loren: love you too._

Mel: Lo, are you ready to go, Ian and I are having dinner tonght and I have to get ready.

Loren: Yup.** She picks up her floor plan and walks to the car. ** Mel, do you ever think that Ian might propose.

Mel: Lo, don't get my hopes up, but I think he might soon.

_**I have to stop there. I'm sorry this is a day late. thanks for all of the reviews. Don't forget: follow/ Favorite me, PM me if you have any ideas on baby girl names. Thanks Kisses- H**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys so, I have been listening to Cody's music and got inspired. Well hope you like. R&amp;R Kisses-H**_

Mel: Lo, I have to tell you something.

Loren: Mel, you sound so serious. It's not like you.

Mel: I know. Lo, I think I am pregnant.

Loren: What! **Her mouth dropped. **

Mel: I have been getting morning sickness and I missed my period. like a month ago.

Loren: Mel, we have to get you to a OB/ Gynocolosigt. ASAP.

Mel: I called, I have appointment.

Loren: do you want me to go.

Mel: I told Ian. he's going with me.

-Eddie and Ian having a convo about Mel.-

Ian: Mate, I have to tell you something

Eddie: what is it.

Ian: mel and I think she's prego

Eddie: WHAT!

Ian: have a doctors appointment today.

**Eddie and Ian are sitting on the couch in the Pent house. Lo and Mel walk in Loren runs up to Eddie and Kisses him. Mel and Ian hug and leave for their doctor's appointment. While in the waiting room of the Office Ian gives Mel a reassuring smile. the nurse calls in Mel. she tells them what has been going on, they take a blood sample and run some tests on it. he doctor walks in the room. **

Doctor: Ms. Sanders, congratulations. You are indeed pregnant.

Mel: yay. When do I need to come back.

doctor: In two weeks. We can listen to the heartbeat.

Mel: okay. thank-you doctor.

Ian: I'm going to call Eddie and Loren.

Mel: okay.

-on the phone with eddie and Loren-

E&amp;L: hey ian.

Loren: how was the doctors appointment.

Ian: I guess we should start buying baby necessities. Mel is going to have a child!

Eddie: Congrats, man. I happy for you.

Ian: so when are you two going to have one.

Eddie: when Loren is ready.

Loren: I have been ready for like the past two months.

Eddie: well bye Ian. Loren wants to start.

Ian: Mate. Good Luck and have fun.

**Eddie hung up his phone and ran after Loren, who he found lying NAKED in bed. Eddie stood in the door way, looking at Loren thinking about everything he can do to that women. He felt his boner. Loren could see it and giggled. Eddie Ripped off his shirt and ran to the bed grabbed her and started to kiss her. she jumped up and put her legs around his torso. He put her on the bed and kissed all over her body. She giggled when he started to kiss her waist. He was working his way back up and stopped at her breasts. He started to kiss them by which Loren started to moan. In an instant Loren flipped them over so now she is on top. She started to kiss his body she started to kiss his neck, hen she nibbled at his ear. Which he loved. she worked her way down. He soon flipped them over so that he was on top. He entered her and went in and out a few times. She moaned and said his name over and over again. She flipped over and was on top of him and started riding him, he started to moan and he couldn't stop. After a while Loren got off of him and started to kiss him again. Eddie rolled over and got on top of Loren. When they finished Loren and Eddie fell asleep in each other's arms. **

**Eddie woke up and saw that Loren was still sleeping. He kisses her forehead to wake her up.**

Eddie: Good Morning Beautiful.

Loren: Good Morning Handsome.

Eddie: did you have fun last night. I know I didd.

Loren: Of course I did. I'll go and make breakfast.

Eddie: I thought you would want round 2. **He started to kiss her neck. **

Loren: I do but I'm really tired.

**Eddie hops in the shower and Loren goes down to make breakfast. she sees someone out of the corner of her eye.**

Person: Hey, Lo.

_**Hey. Soooo bombshell right. Mel and ian are going to have a child. Review or PM me baby girl names. I wonder who the person is. Kisses- H**_


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys so I decided to give up on this story. I am currently writing another story so check that one out. Kisses-H


End file.
